Suburban Almanac: The Untold Stories
by Mochoa1994
Summary: Ever wonder how the plants got their jobs? Ever wonder what they were doing before they shot zombies down? Well, here are your answers.
1. Peashooter's Story

Summary: Ever wonder how the plants got their jobs? Ever wonder what they were doing before they shot zombies down? Well, here's your answers.

**This was done out of sheer boredom. I was sitting here trying to write another Dramione One-shot when I saw my cousin playing PVZ. I then thought about what they might've been doing before they joined the zombie fighting team (yeah, boredom). I thought I'd start with the first so I did.**

**So without further ado, here's Peashooters story. (Ps: First time I've written in third person. Please don't judge too much.)**

It was a long day at the factory and Peashooter was quickly getting tired of his job. His boss had him extracting Carbon Dioxide from some nearby humans. If getting near humans weren't scary enough. If they ever figured out that some plants can actually think for themselves... He involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

His living conditions weren't all that great either. His flat mate, Letta-Berry, was very annoying. He was just as nagging as Peashooters ex-wife. All the time, Letta-Berry would say that Peashooter was nothing and that he should get a real job. His idea of a real job was becoming an experimental plant for the humans. Obviously, Letta-Berry had lost his mind during one of their tests, Peashooter thought as he watched Letta-Berry stick his head in and out of the freezer.

He sighed again as he sat in his favorite pot. He thought frequently about moving to another country and figuring his life out as he went. He smiled at the thought. He needed an adventure. It was the one thing that he craved for.

He sighed as he moved to his flower bed. Maybe tomorrow he would actually go out and pursue his dream. Maybe tomorrow Mother Nature would shine her grace upon him and give him some good luck. Maybe tomorrow...

His thoughts drifted off and he quickly fell asleep.

When Peashooter woke up the next morning, after having the best dream he could have ever had, he decided that he would do it. Today was the day he would go out in search of a different job. He was going to set out for a job filled with adventure and excitement.

As he read the morning leaflet and sipped his fresh cup of Carbon Dioxide, he saw an ad that needed plants. A man named Crazy Dave needed plants to fight zombies on his neighbor's lawn. It was just like in his dream!

He packed a suit case and dragged it along behind him as he nearly ran along the pavement. He finally came to the house described in the paper. He saw that across the road there was a grave yard. He also heard loud moans and groans from the same place. _Those must be the zombies,_ he thought nervously.

Interrupting his thought and almost making him wet his stem, a crazy looking man with a pot on his head started mumbling gibberish. To his surprise, though, Peashooter understood every word. _The dialogue bubbles really help, _he thought, in surprise.

The man in front of him was Crazy Dave and he actually was looking for plants that could fight. Thank goodness Peashooter was on the archery team at Arboretum High; he definitely knew how to aim.

He was so happy that Crazy Dave had given him the job he had always wanted. Everything was perfect.

**What'd you think? Leave a review and let me know:)  
>Also, these aren't ever going to be that long so don't expect a 150000 page chapter. Lol :) Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Sunflower's Story

**I took **_**katcar**_**'s idea for Sunflower to be high, but I changed it up a little... Hope you like! :)**

**I've also upped the rating for this one... It's not **_**that**_** bad but I'm a little nervous... It has some implied notions that might not be appropriate for those who wouldn't get them... Which makes no sense... I don't know... Blame my strange mind XP**

Sunflower was having a horrible day. Actually, she was having a horrible life.

After she flunked out of college, due to not going to class, she had started her own band. The band, _Pedals and Thorns_, broke up after an unsuccessful trip to Los Angeles where they were hoping to get a record label. She hasn't spoken to her guitar playing best friend, Green-Pea, in a while.

When her band broke up, she had absolutely no money and couldn't seem to hold down a job. The boss at the restaurant she worked at wanted a little more than just dessert, so she quit.

She was tired and had no other means to make money. Unfortunately, after her fall from glory, she became friends with the wrong type of people and became close friends with Cannabis.

Whenever Cannabis and Sunflower would hug, she would immediately feel very exhilarated. She would start bouncing incessantly. She would also forget things easily.

In short, she was a high.

Unfortunately, even after Sunflower and Cannabis had broken up, the effects of their hugs never truly went away. She couldn't attain a job position because of it.

She was at an all time low.

While she was lying in her flower bed, she noticed that the morning Leaflet had arrived. Most of the time, she would leave it there until someone stole it for she usually didn't have the energy to go get it, but today was different. Today, something compelled her to open the door and grab the paper.

She lay back on her flower bed and opened the Leaflet. The first thing her eyes wandered towards was an ad for a job with a man named Crazy Dave. It said something about needing plants to fight off zombies on his neighbor's lawn.

She sighed. No one would ever hire a Sunflower that acted like a hippie even though she couldn't help it.

She walked out of her apartment and decided to take her morning stroll.

Peashooter was desperate. He had only had his job for a day and he couldn't keep up. He was going to need some more recruits, preferably recruits that could grant sunlight. Sunlight was a plants life source in the fight against the zombies and, simply put, the sun wasn't fast enough.

He was frantically searching throughout the park when his eyes caught a glance of an orange flower roving around aimlessly. Behind her, in her footsteps, were little spurts of sunlight that died the second they touched the ground. She looked very solemn and his immediate thought was that if she drops small doses of sunlight when she was sad, what could she give if she was happy?

Sunflower was strolling through the park when she saw a green figure racing towards her. She stopped, curiosity getting the best of her.

When he finally caught up to her, he told her of an amazing place filled with frequent zombie attacks and about his need for someone that could produce sun.

She tried to explain to him that she hadn't been able to give off sun since her band split up, but the words came out all jumbled and she couldn't focus on what she was saying long enough. This happened every time she talked to someone. Cannabis's curse, as she called it, had set in.

Peashooter was indeed confused at the look on this young sunflowers face. He grabbed a petal and led her to the house. He didn't have time for dawdling.

When he brought her to Crazy Dave, she had a dazed expression on her face. He had no idea why, but she was smiling. He was amazed at how pretty she looked when she smiled.

Then he noticed something even more important; she was glowing. Literally, she was glowing. Her face and petals started to glow a faint white. When it faded, there was a great amount of sun at her feet.

He gasped and touched the sun. When he did, he felt even more powerful than he ever had. She was going to have to stay.

Sunflower woke out of her dreamy state to find herself in the stems of a green plant she only vaguely remembered seeing at the park. She looked around at her surroundings and found that she was on someone's front lawn. She asked who the plant was and he called himself peashooter.

She then asked where she was and Peashooter responded to her by saying that she was on the front lawn and that she needed to make as much sun as she could.

She smiled and obliged. She was around a man and Cannabis's curse wasn't taking its toll on her. It was a wonderful feeling.

Wherever she was, whatever she was doing here, she was happy, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

**A little strange, I know. I didn't want to make it took long but I didn't know how to end it well. **

**By the way, Cannabis, as I was told by , is a synonym of marijuana. Also, I'm not a regular smoker (not one at all, actually) so none of what she was feeling was written from personal experience... In case you're wondering. **

**So tell me, what'd you think?  
>Love it? Hate it? Review it. <strong>

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
